


Sick

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bicycles, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cats, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sick Character, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: It'd taken a little longer than otherwise, but it only made me all the more grateful when we opened the front door."Mrs. Hinata?" I call, taking off mine and Shouyou's shoes."Kageyama! Welcome back? Is-- Oh, what's happened to Shouyou!?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Be My Halo [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> U G H I fell asleep aGaiN  
> I'd gotten like 900 words written though so I didn't have to write much more  
> aNyWaYs I'm super excited to write the next chapter-  
> I feel like they didn't have enough meeting time with Iwa and Oikawa...but oH wEll  
> also I swear I don't hate kuroo he's just a creep and it's hilarious-  
> I hope you enjoy??-

As we slowly bike down and across the street, we bicker about whether or not I was jealous. I'm relaxed, despite my snappy exterior, and Shouyou seems to sense that, as always, because he can't stop smiling. Of course, I was jealous, but I'll admit that over my dead body.

We soon reach The Garden: Its tall, black, iron gates, though they may have once been menacing, simply look grand and inviting due to the masses of vines twisting all over them.

Flowers bloom perpetually from every surface, and every shade of green imaginable fills the area. A wire canopy draped in plants covers the whole plot in a breezy shade. Cracked white stone pillars support the canopy, moss growing from the crumbling surface. Wooden picnic tables and benches dot the place, along with various trees and shrubs, and a few water fountains, trash cans, etc.

 _I really should come here more often,_ I think, pulling out my phone to take a few photos. _Maybe on a date with Shouyou..._

I suddenly remember what we're here for, and whip around, looking for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. _We're late, we're late, we've_ _gotta_ _be late--_

The pair walk in as Shouyou rests his bike against a pillar. He looks up with a short gasp. I pass my bike to him as well, and draw up short in front of the two, crossing my arms after pushing up my glasses.

"Ah, Tobio-chan! You're early! Sorry about the wait, we had a little... run-in with a friend."

Oikawa's white hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers look pristine, as always. Iwaizumi's sleeveless tank top and black jeans, though ripped are the latter, are the same. Shouyou steps up beside me as I look back up to study Oikawa's face.

Though he sports his usual irritating smirk and pompous pose, his eyes give away the worry from the other day, in the café, when he saw my glasses. Iwaizumi simply looks fed up and tired.

"Was it Kuroo-san?" I ask, finally.

Oikawa blinks, surprised. "Yes, actually. Did he bump into you, too?"

"He and Kenma thanked me for almost running over his cat."

Oikawa laughs, while Iwaizumi sighs and moves to a table. We drift after him, exchanging stories. Oikawa's run-in involved just that: jogging and crashing into Kuroo, while Kenma talks with Iwaizumi.

"It can't be a coincidence!" Shouyou exclaims, suddenly, as we all sit. "I mean, it's Kuroo, after all."

I pull out my phone to text Kuroo, but Oikawa throws a leaf at my head. It's carried away by the breeze before it gets halfway across the table. "Don't text yet," he says. "What about _our_ business, hm? Or have you already forgotten."

"...Fine." I say, putting my phone away again. I wipe my glasses.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

  
"So, let me get this straight. You saw _me_ , in your _nightmares,_ talking about you going blind. And then you woke up and discovered you could barely see and needed glasses. And then you saw me, and thought, ' _Oh, maybe he_ _made_ _me need glasses! Let's say hi!'"_

"...Pretty much."

Oikawa flops backwards, groaning, until his hair nearly reaches the ground. Shouyou glances at him, then at me, then begins to attempt the same thing. I reach out a hand, stopping him

"Why were you so worried when you saw me with glasses, anyways?" I ask.

"I thought you were mocking your dear old grand king!" He says with a grin.

Shouyou suddenly slams his head into the table that I'm glaring at. I jump a good five feet; as do the other two. We all look at him.

"Urgh..." He raises his head. His face is flushed, eyes tired, and sweat makes his hair cling to his forehead, like after a match. "...What..?"

"Sh-Shou, dumbass, what--" I press my hand to his forehead: warm. I grimace, and turn to the other two.

"Looks like Chibi-chan is sick; his boyfriend better take good care of him~!" Oikawa sings. I glare at him.

"Let's meet up again sometime, along with Kuroo-san and Kenma-san," Iwaizumi simply says, standing and dragging Oikawa up as well by the hood. "Do you need help with Hinata-kun?"

"No, thank you. I'll text sometime, but I'm going to be busy the rest of this week and the weekend. It might be a while before I can meet again." I stand, too, letting Shouyou lean against my shoulder. He shivers, and nearly falls over.

Oikawa looks a little worried, but quickly covers it up with a laugh. "Alright, then. Until next time!" He calls, taking his leave with a very slight limp. Iwaizumi nods at me. I return it, and he turns and follow his teammate.

I turn my attention back to Shouyou. _Damnit... How did he get sick so quickly!? And how am_ _I_ _gonna get him home..._

In the end, we just walked. He kept the pace in front of me, while I walked both of our bikes. I wished I could just carry him home, but I couldn't. My eyes stung, but I glared at Shouyou's slightly stumbling feet until it went away.

"'Yama... toss to me when we get home?" Shouyou says after a moment. His voice is hoarse.

"Dumbass, you're sick. Maybe tomorrow."

"'Kay."

He began to slow down and get a little wobbly, but at that point we were only a road or two away from his house. We pressed on. It'd taken a little longer than otherwise, but it only made me all the more grateful when we opened the front door.

"Mrs. Hinata?" I call, taking off mine and Shouyou's shoes.

"Kageyama! Welcome back? Is-- Oh, what's happened to Shouyou!?"

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~


End file.
